L’homme sandwich
by Catirella
Summary: I Cadeau pour ma 6.0.0.0ème reviews reçu par Lysanea I ... Résumé résumé résumé, hummmm... Alors il y a 2 hommes. L’un est dans son bureau à regarder par la fenêtre et l’autre sur le trottoir d’en face dans un costume des plus sexy... YAOI


Titre : **L'homme sandwich **

**Auteur**** :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**OS… AU et OOC Cadeau à **__**Lysanea**__**, cadeau pour ma 6000**__**ème**__** reviews**__**…**_

_Bêta, __Siashini__ :_

_Ah la la déjà plus de 6000 reviews.__  
__Là tu as eu de l'imagination Cat. __  
__C'est un super OS pour cadeau, j'ai adoré le lire et le corriger.__  
__Merci Cat ‼ ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :  
**_Ecrit le 15 mai 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le vendredi 16 mai 2008._

Et oui, j'ai enfin écrit l'OS en cadeau pour la 6000ème reviews pour **Lysanea**.  
Alors voilà ce que voulait Lysanea pour son OS :

" _Comme tous les jours de boulot ces trois dernières semaines, Heero Yuy  
regarde, depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, l'homme sandwich distribuer sa  
publicité, songeant comme à chaque fois qu'il en ferait bien son  
déjeuner..._ "

Je n'ai pas fait exactement ce qui m'a été demandé, Duo ne distribue pas de publicité, mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il fait à la place.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

_-_

* * *

**L'homme sandwich **

* * *

-

- Heero.

L'homme en question étant trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau, ne prête nullement attention à celui qui l'appelle depuis déjà une bonne minute.

- H.e.e.r.o.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus de réponse de sa part que les jours précédents, après un soupir il s'approche de lui pour lui faire par de sa présence tactilement.  
Imperturbable, comme à son accoutumée, Heero ne sursaute même pas lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule droite.

- Hn ?

- Nous t'attendons pour la réunion Heero.

- J'ai oublié.

- Cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que tu l'oublies tous les lundis et vendredis, et je soupçonne que les autres jours à la même heure tu sois posté à ta fenêtre pour y regarder je ne sais quoi.

- Possible.

Son ami et directeur de la communication sourit.

- Tu mates qui ?

- **Quatre**.

- Ben quoi ?

Heero daigne enfin quitter des yeux ce qui le fascine tant de l'autre côté de l'immense vitre que comporte son bureau et fixe Quatre avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Gères déjà ta vie sentimentale avec Albator au lieu de vouloir t'immiscer dans la mienne. Allons-y.

Quatre n'a pas bougé alors qu'Heero après avoir pris ses affaires pour la réunion se trouve déjà près de la porte de son bureau.

- _Albator mais de qui il parle ? … Oooh !_

Quatre rougit en faisant le rapprochement et se mordille la lèvre inferieure.

- Quatre.

- Oui oui j'arrive.

Une nouvelle semaine venait de commencer au siège de la Compagnie Winglove, une semaine identique à toutes les autres à un détail près depuis presque un mois…  
Heero avait de plus en plus faim en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau à partir de 11 heures chaque matin de la semaine où il se trouvait au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard dans un restaurant type fast-food…

- **J'en ai marre de puer la frite**.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'autre chose Maxwell.

Le dénommé Maxwell fusille du regard celui qui a osé lui rétorquer cela.

- **Toi le nem je t'ai pas sonné**.

L'homme traité de nem le fixe avec un sourire en coin.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas moi qui ressemble à un gros sandwich Maxwell.

- **Vas te faire turlupiner le poireau Chang**.

Un homme d'environ 30 ans, d'une prestance et d'une beauté surnaturelle aux yeux de Wufei Change arrive sur cette entrefaite.

- Hola hola que ce passe-t-il ici, je t'entends hurler des cuisines Duo.

Duo affiche de suite une moue boudeuse et pointe du doigt l'objet de sa colère.

- C'est lui qui m'embête.

L'homme aux cheveux longs de couleur blond, regarde Wufei en arquant un sourcil. Wufei qui avait son menton qui reposait au creux de sa main droite, avec le coude du bras qui allait avec, accoudé sur une des vitrines réfrigérantes. Lève à son tour ses sourcils avant de lui répondre.

- Il arrive en hurlant qu'il en a marre de puer la frite. J'ai juste dit que c'était mieux que de sentir autre chose et là il m'a traité de nem.

- **Cafteur**.

- DUO.

Duo rentre la tête dans son costume et chouine en même temps.

- _Même pas juste_.

Leur parton soupire en fermant les yeux et une fois qu'il les eut ré-ouverts, gronde plus ou moins Duo.

- Duo tu es prié de ne pas traiter Wufei de nem.

- Mais Zechs…

- **Il n'y a pas de mais**.

Duo boude encore plus en voulant croiser les bras, mais difficile de le faire lorsque l'on ressemble à une sorte de Hot-dog géant version sandwich. Wufei se pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire, car la scène d'un Duo boudeur est des plus comiques.

- _Te déteste_.

Zechs le regarde en souriant.

- Je sais… Allez, vas te changer tu pues la frite.

- HEY.

S'en fut trop pour Wufei qui éclata de rire.

Le lendemain Duo était fidèle à son poste à 11 heures pétantes sur le trottoir affublé de son habit d'homme sandwich avec une barquette de frite dans la main droite pour faire une dégustation gratuite aux passants en disant :

- **Merquise**** frite c'est chic et avec de la mayo c'est trop. À chaque sandwich gratuité de sa frite…** _Mais j'ai l'air con, j'ai l'air très con_…

Bien sûr une fois sur 4 Duo disant " Merguez " ou lieu de " Merquise ", il avait eu même le malheur de le dire devant Zechs lui-même, lorsque celui-ci était arrivé plus tard un matin. Inutile de dire que Duo avait collé à son costume ce jour-là plus que jamais en étant plus rouge que rouge de honte. Un nouvel ingrédient était arrivé dans son costume sandwich en tant que ketchup.  
Depuis ce matin-là, Duo faisait bien attention en articulant le mot et nom Merquise, mais sa langue fourchait encore par moment et cela l'agaçait grandement.  
Et puis il avait chaud. Porter ce truc en plein mois de juillet était une torture, il fallait avoir des tendances maso pour y trouver du plaisir.  
Entre ça et l'odeur de frite, Duo au bout de 5 malheureuses petites semaines, en avait déjà marre de jouer à l'homme sandwich avec sa barquette de frite.  
Il allait tuer sa mère à coup sûr dès qu'il la verrait. Soit dans 2 mois lorsqu'elle reviendrait de ses vacances en Europe.

- Duo il va être midi, tiens une barquette de frite toute chaude, fais attention j'ai mis de la mayonnaise que du côté gauche.

- Merci.

Wufei repartit à l'intérieur du restaurant qui était déjà plus que bondé de monde en soupirant. Duo lui réafficha un sourire radieux sur son visage et repartit gaiement en clament sur le trottoir :

- **Merquise**** frite c'est chic et avec de la mayo c'est trop. À chaque sandwich gratuité de sa frite…**

De l'autre côté de la rue Heero le regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait encore de la façon donc cet homme sandwich l'avait agacé au premier abord, comme tous ses congénères qui hurlent pour venter ce pour quoi ils sont payés. Puis comment d'un simple incident qui lui avait permis de contempler son visage, il était devenu accro à ce sandwich ambulant.  
Lui qui détestait les pigeons, les avait bénis ce matin-là.  
Alors qu'il regardait par sa fenêtre comme il le faisait au moins une fois par jour, il tomba de nouveau sur l'homme sandwich promouvait ce que l'on pouvait déguster dans le restaurant fast-food " _**Chez Merquise**_ ". Il allait soupirer lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme qu'il avait pris pour une fille le premier jour, à cause de sa coiffure pester en serrant le point vers le ciel et jetant des frites vers celui-ci. Frites qui bien évidemment lui retombaient dessus.  
Sur le coup Heero n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'agitait ainsi tout d'un coup, puis voyant quelques pigeons passant devant sa fenêtre il comprit et sourit. Mais en regardant de nouveau vers lui il fut frappé par la beauté des traits de son visage et ce malgré la distance qui les séparait. L'homme sandwich ne fit pas attention à lui, trop occupé à expliquer à son parton pour quel raison il y avait des frites qui jonchaient le trottoir, en pointant du doigt les volatiles qui l'avaient canardé sans vergogne.  
Heero vit le parton éclater de rire alors que l'homme sandwich semblait lui par contre, de plus en plus en colère.  
Depuis ce jour Heero le regardait dès que cela lui était possible, sans oser descendre de sa tour climatisée, de traverser la rue qui les séparait et d'aller tout simplement goûter une des frites qu'il avait dans la main.

- **Heero**.

- Hn ! Oui Trowa ?

- Quatre a envie de déjeuner chez Merquise ce midi, cela te tente ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Trowa sourit sadiquement en coin, mais Heero ne pouvait le voir vu qu'il était une fois de plus perdu dans la contemplation de son homme sandwich.

- Au lieu de le bouffer des yeux depuis toutes ses semaines, tu ferrais mieux aller le goûter.

- **Hn !**

- Un " Hn " plus soutenu, je suis donc dans le vrai.

Heero soupira très fort pour que Trowa l'entende très bien.

- Candy et toi vous commencez à me courir.

- Candy ?

Heero daigna enfin quitter des yeux ce qu'il regardait par sa fenêtre.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler Trowa. Vous vous tournez autour depuis presque 1 an. Bon Dieu coince-le dans un coin et dit-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Trowa n'était pas homme à rougir facilement, mais là il était mort de honte, qu'Heero ait vu qu'il en pinçait pour un homme, voire pire qu'il était dingue de cet homme.

- Heero je...

- Bon on va le manger ce sandwich oui ou non ?

Trowa lui sourit et Heero en fit de même.

- Oui, Quatre nous attend en bas.

- Bien alors allons-y.

Ils retrouvèrent Quatre qui les attendait à l'accueil et celui-ci sourit de voir qu'Heero avait accepté de les accompagner pour déjeuner à l'extérieur. Ce qui était rare, car Heero en plus n'était pas très friand de la restauration rapide.

Une fois arrivé du bon côté de la rue, Quatre et Trowa entrèrent sans attendre Heero qui s'était planté et figé derrière l'homme sandwich, qui dans l'immédiat lui tournait le dos avec sa barquette de frites. Heero eu un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, mais il ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de l'homme sandwich.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers lui, mais Duo étant un peu dans la lune à cause de la chaleur et de son travail limite végétatif depuis qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud, prit peur et se retourna en hurlant. Et par pur esprit d'autodéfense face à une agression quelconque, Duo ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui jeter la barquette de frites en plein sur son costume.

Autant dire qu'Heero le regardait avec des yeux exorbités par son geste et Duo lui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- ON MON DIEU OH MON DIEU, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT.

- Des conneries comme toujours.

Wufei qui avait vu toute la scène, était venu de suite pour minimiser les dégâts. Duo à la voix de Wufei avait tourné la tête vers lui, mais ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que…

- Je ne me sens pas bien là…

Wufei paniqua pour la première fois lorsqu'il vit Duo s'effondrer sur le trottoir. Heero qui n'avait encore rien dit, eut le reflexe qui sauve d'une honte à vie… Se retrouver échoué comme une grosse baleine en plein milieu du trottoir, mais en version méga sandwich… Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, était que le costume n'était pas des plus pratiques pour une mission sauvetage de l'homme sandwich. Et Wufei une fois revenu à lui vint l'aider pour transporter Duo à l'intérieur du restaurant.  
Si la honte fut plus ou moins évitée à l'extérieur, autant dire qu'une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant celle-ci ne leur fut pas épargnée.  
Wufei grinça des dents en lui portant les jambes.

- _Maxwell, je vais te scalper une fois que tu seras revenu à toi._

Zechs arriva en courant vers eux, alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés vers la porte qui menait dans la partie privée du restaurant. Quatre et Trowa avaient de leur côté quittés la file d'attente pour se faire servir et étaient maintenant derrière Heero qui lui soutenait le dit Maxwell, sous les aisselles des bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Wufei regarda comme il put Zechs pour lui répondre, celui-ci d'ailleurs leur ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer plus facilement dans la partie privée.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il a tout d'un coup jeté sa barquette de frites sur ce monsieur qui m'aide à le porter, puis il s'est trouvé mal et a perdu connaissance.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce Zechs les guida jusqu'à une autre pièce où se trouvait un canapé. Ils installèrent Duo du mieux qu'il put sur celui-ci et Wufei quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Duo. Zechs lui regarda l'homme qui avait aidé Wufei et constata qu'il y en avait 2 de plus avec lui.

- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent bêtement et Heero roula des yeux.

- Nous venions déjeuner ensemble dans ce restaurent.

- Ah.

Duo revient à lui en gémissant légèrement.

- _Maman_.

Zechs sourit et vient lui caresser la joue.

- Elle n'est pas là Duo.

Duo cligna des yeux.

- Elle est où ?

- En vacances en Europe.

Duo ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je dois la tuer dès qu'elle rentrera.

Zechs sourit encore plus et Wufei revient dans la pièce avec un verre d'eau fraîche.

- Ton père risque de ne pas être d'accord.

- M'en fous.

Heero, Quatre et Trowa ne purent se retenir de sourire en voyant Duo, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, bouder en tentant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Wufei secoua la tête en le voyant faire et l'aida à se redresser pour boire son verre d'eau.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire le gamin oui. Allez, bois ce verre d'eau.

Duo regarda Wufei tel un enfant.

- Tu n'as pas mis de sirop ?

Wufei soupira.

- Non désolé j'ai oublié. Allez, bois-le, j'irai t'en chercher un autre avec de la grenadine après.

Après un petit soupir de la part de Duo, il but son verre d'eau et le rendit à Wufei une fois vide.

- Bon maintenant tu nous dis ce qui c'est passé.

- Hein ! … OH MON DIEU VOTRE COSTUME.

Tout le monde fixa Heero qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vous faire peur.

Zechs intervient.

- Ah je vois… Je suis désolé de cet incident, bien sûr le restaurent prendra en charge le pressing et si les tâches ne disparaissent pas nous vous rembourserons celui-ci… Duo pourquoi tu pleures ?

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Duo qui pleurait et qui cherchait en vient un mouchoir dans son costume de sandwich.

- C'est ma faute… Pourquoi y a pas de poche dans ce truc, j'en ai marre, j'ai trop chaud, je veux ma mamannnnnnnnnn…

Zechs soupira en fermant les yeux puis il se rapprocha de Duo pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Mais tu nous as nous.

- Nan, toi t'es pas ma maman et lui il m'aime pas.

- MAXWELL.

Duo se mit encore plus à pleurer, Zechs leva les yeux au plafond et Quatre qui n'en pouvait plus éclata de rire. Trowa lui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rejoindre Quatre dans son fou rire et Heero se demandait quel type de relation pouvait bien entretenir ses 3 là. La curiosité fut la plus forte et Heero osa l'impossible aux yeux de Quatre et de Trowa.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- **HEIN !**

Le " Hein " fut général de la part des 3 garçons, même Duo en arrêta de pleurer. Heero ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non non, ce n'est rien, nous avons… Juste été surpris de la question. Je suis avec Wufei, Duo est mon cousin.

Duo renifla en cherchant toujours un mouchoir.

- Moi avec le nem, yeurk.

- Tu crois que moi je voudrais sortir une onna.

Duo vit rouge et Zechs ferma les yeux en grimaçant sachant ce qui allait se produire.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE CHANG.

- AH OUI. SANS BLAGUE !

- Bon arrêtez tous les deux vous êtes aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre.

Wufei renifla d'un air dédaigneux et détourna les yeux de Duo et avant qu'il ne lance un pic à Duo, Zechs intervient de nouveau.

- Wufei ça suffit. Duo va te changer.

Duo fit une tentative de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Quatre pouffa dans le dos de Trowa ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Heero. Et avec un sourire en coin, Heero décida de venger son homme sandwich à sa façon.

- Albator et Candy, vous feriez mieux d'aller manger, vous avez respectivement une réunion à 14 heures, il me semble.

Quatre et Trowa rougirent de honte et quittèrent sur-le-champ les lieux. Heero se retrouva avec 3 paires d'yeux le fixant avec étonnement.

- C'est une longue histoire.

Puis Heero s'approcha de Duo pour l'aider à se relever du canapé.

- Je vais vous aider.

Duo timidement prit les mains de son agresseur, qui n'en était pas un et une fois remis sur pied, rougit en voyant de plus près les dégâts qu'avait fait sa barquette de frites.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous ai pris pour le pervers de la semaine dernière.

Wufei d'un coup fronça les sourcils et entra dans une colère noire.

- **Il t'a encore touché ce gros porc**.

Duo se mordit la lèvre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas dit. Wufei et lui avaient beau se bouffer le nez depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie de son cousin Zechs, celui-ci le couvait comme une poule avec son poussin.  
Il faut dire aussi que Wufei était un maître en arts martiaux et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela que lui et Zechs s'étaient rencontrés. Heero fut un peu déstabilisé par la réaction de Wufei.

- Feifei cries pas.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela…

Wufei soupira.

- Duo on t'avait dit de nous dire s'il revenait te toucher.

Duo se tortillait dans son costume de sandwich et Heero sourit en le voyant faire. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable… Mais tout d'un coup une question s'imposa à lui…  
Quel âge avec l'homme sandwich !

- Je sais mais je savais que tu allais te mettre en colère.

- _Je vais finir vraiment pas le tuer_.

Zechs sourit et embrassa Duo sur les cheveux.

Étrangement, ce geste anodin entre cousins, rendit Heero furieux et Duo s'en rendit compte, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Allez va te changer maintenant.

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Bien sûr.

- Méchi.

Puis Duo fila hors de la pièce en laissant les 3 hommes seuls.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Pardon ?

Heero se dit en lui-même, qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il arrête de parler avant d'y avoir réfléchi.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste savoir quel était l'âge de votre homme sandwich.

Ce fut Wufei qui ce fit un plaisir de répondre.

- L'onna de service à 24 ans, mais 4 en âge mental la plus part du temps.

- W.u.f.e.i.

- Quoi !

Zechs secoua la tête en souriant.

- Duo est dirons-nous un homme plein de vie, sa mère c'est dit que ce travail l'aiderait à canaliser son trop plein d'énergie, mais je crois que cela aura eu plus un effet contraire.

Heero sourit.

- Il est étudiant ?

- Grand Dieu non. Il ne l'est plus depuis 2 ans, mais il a failli rendre fou ceux qui ont eu le malheur de travailler sous ses ordres ces 6 derniers mois, alors sa mère lui a imposé 3 mois de vacances.

- Ouais enfin vacances, excuse-moi, mais jouer à l'homme sandwich pour nous, je n'appelle pas cela des vacances Zechs.

- Oui je sais, tante Hélène sur ce coup-là n'a pas assuré.

- Je lui apporterai des roses rouges sur sa tombe.

- WUFEI.

- Quoi ? Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ton cousin.

Zechs ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et soupira.

- Je vais mourir avant l'âge avec vous deux.

- **Ah non, je te l'interdis**.

Wufei détourna les yeux de son amant, pour regarder Heero.

- Pouvons-nous vous offrir votre déjeuner dans l'immédiat ?

Heero lui répondit en souriant.

- Oui merci, c'est très gentil à vous.

Heero alla donc retrouver Quatre et Trowa qui avaient commencé à manger en ce donnant la béquée. Heero sourit en les regardent faire avant de leur faire par de sa présence. Ils devinrent aussi rouge que le ketchup lorsque Heero prit place sur l'une des chaises encore libres à leur table, mais ils étaient heureux… Car mine de rien l'incident homme sandwich, leur avait permis de se déclarer entre 2 frites échangées avec amour.

Lorsque Duo refit son apparition, Quatre et Trowa avaient quitté le restaurant et Heero finissait son déjeuner. Duo sans aucune hésitation fonça vers lui pour prendre place à sa table avec le plateau repas que Wufei lui avait préparé.

- Coucou.

Heero sursauta.

- Je vous ai fait peur, désolé.

Heero s'essuya la bouche avant de lui répondre.

- Non non c'est bon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ça m'arrive souvent, surtout lorsque j'ai une nouvelle idée de collection.

Le haussement de sourcil d'Heero le fit sourire.

- Je suis styliste, d'ailleurs le costume que vous porter c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné.

Cette fois Heero avait les yeux tels des soucoupes en fixant Duo, ce qui fit partir l'intéressé dans un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Duo mordit dans son sandwich et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Nan…

Il finit sa bouchée avant de poursuive.

- S'il y a bien une chose que ma mère m'a appris à ne jamais faire, c'est de mentir. Et le peu de fois où j'ai eu le malheur de le faire mes fesses ont participé assidument aux conséquences d'avoir menti.

Heero ne put se retenir de rire, car Duo avait dit cela d'une façon tout aussi adorable que comique. Puis Heero lui tendit la main au dessus de la table.

- Au fait avec tout cela je ne me suis pas présenté. Heero Yuy.

Duo essuya sa main droite dans sa serviette en papier, puis pris la main tendue d'Heero pour se présenter à son tour.

- Duo Maxwell.

- Enchanté Duo.

- Moi de même Heero.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas un homme sandwich tout au long de l'année ?

- Dieu merci non. Sentir la frite à longueur de journée n'est pas compatible avec ma natte.

Heero lui sourit.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Heero vous faites quoi dans la vie à part vous faire agresser par une barquette de frites ?

Heero pouffa un peu.

- Je dirige la Compagnie Winglove.

- Ah, c'est la grande tour en face non ?

- Hn.

Duo d'un seul coup ferma les yeux et d'un sérieux demanda à Heero :

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez vu l'outrage que m'ont fait les pigeons.

- Hélas si.

- _**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_…

Duo mordit avec rage dans son sandwich ce qui fit agrandir encore plus le sourire d'Heero.

- Cela n'a permis de voir votre visage et la beauté de celui-ci.

Duo faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée et Wufei qui passait derrière lui pour débarrasser une table, lui tapa dans le dos.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de manger plus doucement. Tu mourras avant l'âge Duo si tu ne te calmes pas.

Duo avala comme il put ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Il attendit que Wufei est déserté le périmètre de leur table avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Vous me trouvez beau ?

Heero souleva un sourcil.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas vous trouver magnifique et sans votre costume vous êtes à tomber Duo.

Duo rougit comme une collégienne et se mit à battre des cils sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui plut encore plus à Heero.

- Et vous, comment me trouvez-vous ?

- Heuuuuuuuuuuu…

- Quoi ! Je suis moche ?

- Non non non… Je suis censé travailler en forme de sandwich, de 11 heures à 14 heures, mais je restais jusqu'à 18 ou 19 heures dans le but de vous voir sortir de la tour.

- Hn !

- Ben… Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé il y a 4 mois environ ?

Heero réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne trouva pas. Surtout qu'il y a 4 mois, Duo ne travaillait pas comme homme sandwich pour son cousin.

- Désolé je ne vois pas.

Duo était très gêné mais alors très gêné et rougit de nouveau.

- Un matin.

- Hum ?

- Il pleuvait.

- Hum ?

- Beaucoup.

- Hum ?

- Et une moto.

Cela fit tilt d'un coup à Heero et il écarquilla les yeux en grand.

- Vous avez vue ce motard me noyer littéralement ?

- Heuuuuuuuuu, pas exactement.

Heero souleva un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre.

- Comment cela ?

- Disons que celui qui était sur la moto, c'était moi.

- VOUS.

Duo lui fit le plus magnifique sourire qu'il lui avait était donné de faire depuis sa naissance.

- Elle est pas belle la vie ?

**FIN **

J'espère Lysanea que cet OS t'a plus et que tu n'es pas déçue de ton cadeau.  
J'espère bien sûr qu'il vous aura plus à vous aussi.  
Je vous souhaite un bon week-end à venir.

Biz,  
**Catirella**

* * *

_**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte…**_


End file.
